Episode 352 (Bubble Guppies: Return of the Jedi)
Plot Luke Skywalker (Tobias) prepares for the final battle against the evil Empire with Princess Leia (Ashlie), Lando Calrissian (Jonesy), Chewbacca and Han Solo (Joshua), who was free from carbonite. The Rebels' task is defeat the stormtroopers and Luke's task is to defeat Darth Vader (Nonny) and Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), or Palpatine. Will they save the Republic? Will Luke be able to defeat Darth Vader and Darth Sidious? Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Jabba the Hutt (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Admiral Ackbar (from Star Wars) *Charlie Brown and Friends (from Peanuts) as new Rebel troopers and Imperial officers *The Flock (from Angry Birds) as Ewoks *Gil as C-3PO and Anakin Skywalker *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Stormtroopers and Scout Troopers *Avi as Boba Fett *Crabs as Imperial Officers *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Jonesy as Lando Calrissian *Joshua as Han Solo (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *Saberblk.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall02.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *lightsaber_struggle.mp3 Duels and Death Duels: *Tobias (Luke Skywalker) vs. Nonny (Darth Vader) Deaths: *Yoda: Becomes one with the Force after having natural causes. *Gil (Anakin Skywalker): Becomes one with the Force after sacrificing himself to save Tobias (Luke Skywalker). Trivia *This is similar to the 1983 movie "Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi." *This is a sequel to "The Empire Strikes Back." This story takes place after the third story. Trivia *Tobias's new lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire episode. *Nonny's lightsaber will be red and will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire episode. *This will be based on the Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi movie. Story *Episode 352a. Bubble Guppies: Return of the Jedi (part 1) *Episode 352b. Bubble Guppies: Return of the Jedi (part 2) *Episode 352c. Bubble Guppies: Return of the Jedi (part 3) *Episode 352d. Bubble Guppies: Return of the Jedi (part 4) *Episode 352e. Bubble Guppies: Return of the Jedi (part 5) *Episode 352f. Bubble Guppies: Return of the Jedi (part 6) *Episode 352g. Bubble Guppies: Return of the Jedi (part 7) Category:Stories Category:Star Wars